joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alita (wanked)
Summary Alita, known in Japan as Gally (ガリィ Garī) and originally named Yoko (陽子''Yōko''), is the protagonist and title character of Battle Angel Alita and its sequel, Battle Angel Alita: Last Order. She is known for her prowess as a practitioner of the powerful cyborg martial art Panzer Kunst. Alita's background and history were briefly hinted at in Battle Angel Alita, but were not fully explored until Last Order, which reveals that Alita was highly instrumental in creating the world within which the series is set. They also made a movie Alita Battle Angel in 2019. Powers and Stats Tier:8-C|7-A|4-B|2-B|1-A|0|-1|infinity|High memetic+|Alitinfity+ Name:'''Alita/ Gally/Yoko von der Rasierklinge/Yoko Dornbug/ Number 99/ uwubot '''Origin:Alita Battle Angel Gender:Female Age:227/ over 300 in the movie Classification:'Advanced body type artificially made life form with human consciousness. '''Powers and Abilities: ', Masterful in Panzer Kunst (Which can also ignore durability in many ways), Plasma Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetism Manipulation , Regeneration, Immortality, Shapeshifting (Is said to be able to limitlessly manipulate atoms in her body), Sound Manipulation, Nanotechnology, Hacking, Sword manipulation, fire manipulation, resistance to 4th wall breaks, resistance to anygodmode profiles including her godmode version on godmodes wiki, Light mainpulation, air manipulation, time manipulation, love manipulation, reality manipulation, lightning manipulation, rain manipulation, grass manipulation, time manipulation, Sword user, machine manipulation, cuteness manipulation, transforming powers, explosion manipulation, resistance to mind manipulation, omnipresence able to be in movie and tv and magna at same time, Mary sue resistance (beat Jean grey, rey and captain marvel), water manipulation, food manipulation, earth manipulation, plane control, existence manipulation, game manipulation, stop manipulation, car manipulation, magic resistance, mystery manipulation, meme manipulation, eyes manipulation, high intelligence, bag manipulation, dub control, day and night manipulation, Ice manipulation, radiation manipulation, resistance to reality warping, body control, size manipulation, resistant to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and extreme heat, master at hand to hand combat, ki manipulation, OHKO, resurrection, decapitation, duplication, power nullification, tech manipulation, high omnipotence '''Attack Potency:Building level (defeated grewishka and centurian with ease with berseker body), Mountain level (resisted a nuke which destroyed a mountain in the meantime), Solar system level (created a black hole using her power which was 80 times the mass of the sun), multiverse level (defeated sans and goku), outerversal level (transcends dimensions,) true infinity (is omnipotent and beat Naruto (according to fans nongodmode), tier -1 defeated captain marvel (mcu), -infinity (fought and defeated yxz and hostless), High Memetic+ (defeated all tierless godmodes and spectral destroyers and defeated Lord english and majin buu (the ultimate downplay) and the wah above all and Luxembourg eu4,) Alitinfity+ (defeated her godmode version) Speed:Hypersonic+, FTL (faster than sechs), Massively FTL+ (beat goku and sans), irrelevant, Omnipresence able to be in many things at once, immeasurable (beat captain marvel) high memetic+ (outspeed pingas and Lord english and majin buu the ultimate downplay and all tireless godmodes and characters without profiles Lifting Strength:Class 100/ Class K/multi-steller/irrelevant/high memetic+ Sriking Strength:Building level (defeated grewishka and centurian with ease in berseker body.) Solar system level (created a black hole using her power) Multiversal level (defeated goku and sans,) true infinity (beat Naruto fan edition non godmode.) Tier-1 (beaten captain marvel (mcu)) -infinity (beat yxz and hostless,) high memetic+ beat all godmodes and spectral destroyers and all tierless and no profile characters. Beat Lord English and majin buu the ultimate downplay and the wah above all and waluigi (composite) and Luxembourg (eu4) Durability: Building level, Mountain level, Solar system level survived a black hole, multiverse level (defeated sans and goku,)outerversal level (transcends dimensions), true infinity (is omnipotent), tier -1 (defeated captain marvel) -infinity (Beat yxz and hostless) high memetic+ beat all godmodes and tierless characters and characters without a profile, beat Lord english and the wah above all waluigi (composite) and Luxembourg (eu4), Stamina:very high, endless and infinite, Range:hundreds of meters, the Solar system, universal, outerversal, true infinity, high memetic+ Standard Equipment:'''Her body which can produce blades and act as an inventory of destructive techniques, also carries a mechanical living gun named Danko, also carrys the damascus blade, also carrys memes and other weapons, '''Intelligence:immeasurable, high memetic+ Weaknesses:none notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hertza Haeon/Heart Strike: Delivers a high-frequency vibration strike to the victim, bypassing the victim's armor, causing damage to the internal organs. * Elbogen Blatt/Elbow Blade: It is a technique based on using a single edged blade tied to the forearm of the user. Due to Alita having The Damascus Blade on her Imaginos Body, she can use this technique * Geschoss Schlag/Missile Blow: A punch that uses electromagnetism to boost the acceleration * Javelin Palm: Palm thrust that creates an explosion upon contact with the opponent thanks to manipulating electrons * Plasma Soliton: Uses a plasma cupola trapped between competing magnetic fields as a medium to fire a Hertzer Hauen made of a plasma-wave soliton the loser of this deadlock is consumed by plasma exceeding temperatures of 100,000°C. * Machinemehameha: fires a deadly plasma blast exceeding temputures hotter than the sun and destroyed half the universe with one of these. Others Notable Victories: Grewishka The wah above all and waluigi (composite) Desty Nova Captain marvel (mcu) Lord english Beerus Goku Sans Yxz Hostless Godzilla King gadorah Majin buu (the ultimate downplay) Moto Moto Canada Russia Winter The spectral destroyers Jean grey Rey (wanked/Mary sue) All weak characters All godmodes and tireless characters All blank characters All characters with no profile (ie Lord Monika) N'otable Losses:' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ike's characters Category:Another damn Godmode Category:Anime Characters Category:Anime Category:ANIME IS REAL RIGHT? Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier -1 Category:Tier -∞ Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Memetic tier Category:Beyond Memetic Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Fastest Character On This Wiki Category:Movie Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:God Category:Waifus Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Omniscience Category:Omniprescence Category:Omnipotence Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Reality Warpers Category:Wanked Category:Badasses Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Alita Category:Alitabattleangel Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nanomachines, Son. Category:Likes red chocolate (don't ask) Category:Weapon Masters Category:Godmode eliminator Category:My first actual good profile Category:Way stronger than pathetic self-insert Mary Sue characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Female Category:Female Friendly